In some environments, such as, for example, on a boat, space can be at a premium. Space minimizing and convertible furnishings are sometimes developed for such environments of limited space so that multiple functions can be performed or multiple activities accomplished in a fixed amount of space. Examples of such space minimizing and convertible furnishings include a dining table that can be converted into a bunk, a seat with storage space built into the seat base, and a seat with a seating portion that folds out of the way when not in use.